Thank You?
by spacebound1317
Summary: max and fang have to go through alot of thank yous. always stink at summaries sojust read it! dont like it or like it please review!
1. Chapter 1

FANG POV

What do I say? How am I supposed to tell Max I love her? What will she say back?

"Fang!" Max called, "Come here I have to tell you something!"

"Yea OK" I said and then I heard a scream. I ran towards the living room in the house that we had finally settled down in. I saw the Flock crowding around Max and Max was having a seizure. Angel was screaming while Gazzy was trying to calm her down, Iggy realized something was wrong and held Nudge close.

"He's hurting her Fang, he's hurting her!" Angel screamed and doubled over as Max's convulsions grew worse. "Who is hurting her Angel?" I asked Angel. She shook her head no, "I don't know!" she screamed again.

I ran over to Max. I held her hand and tried connecting with her, maybe that was my power. But of course that didn't work. Only other option…

"Angel!" I ran to her and grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "Angel, I need you to let me talk to Max."

"Fang, I don't know…" she began, "Try Angel try," I cut her off.

So she grabbed my hands and I felt like some sort of a pull, and soon the pain. I ignored the pain and tried to contact Max.

"Max!"

"Fang!" she screamed, "help me!"

"Max, listen to me, you can fight him. Think of the Flock, of Angel and Gazzy, of how Iggy is taking care of Nudge and how they're together, of me, of Ella and your mom. That's the only way. Think, Max, remember!"

Suddenly I lost contact. I opened my eyes and saw that Max had stopped convulsing. I carried her gently to my bed and waited for her to wake up. I tell her when she wakes up.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Fang?"

"Hey Max."

"What happened? I remember having to tell you something and that's it."

"Nothing, you just had an episode. What did you have to tell me by the way because I was planning on telling you something as well?"

MAX POV

Do I tell him I love him? He'll probably think it's a stupid school girl crush. Angel says I should try it, and her being the mind reader and all I guess I should, but why would Nudge tell me? So do I tell him or not?

"You go first," I told him.

"OK…umm…I…umm…iloveyou," Fang said really fast.

"What?" I said socked that I had heard right at the end.

"I love you Max, I have for a while now and umm…"

I just stared at him in silence. Eternities rolled by before Fang broke the silence. "Now would be the time to say something Max."

"Umm…umm… Thank you?"

FANG POV

"Thank you?" Max said.

What?! What does thank you mean? Now Max was stuttering and completely oblivious to the fact that I was walking away.

MAX POV

THANK YOU! Am I mental? I have to tell him. Why am I stuttering all over the place?

"Fang!" He looked up as he reached the door. I jumped off the bed and walked over to him. I looked him in the eye and leaned forward. I kissed him. Guess what? He kissed back!

FANG POV

I'm kissing Max! The kiss deepened and lack of air became a problem. We separated reluctantly.

"Fang, I love you. I just didn't know what to…" I cut her off with another kiss. I pulled back and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

**A/N so did you like it??? review please! the "him" they talk about is whoever you want it to be. i didn't put a name because o did't want to use Jeb or Ari. any ideas send me a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I'm sooooooooo sorry about the long wait I just have exams and the whole ordeal. But I have decided to make this a multi-chapter so I hope you like it! R&R please!!!**

Chapter 2: Ella and Mom

MAX POV

I woke up with an arm around me and remembered everything. Fang telling me he loved me, saying thank you, and falling asleep in each other's arms (not like that sexist pigs). I gently tried to take Fang's arm off me without waking him but of course I didn't.

"Where do you think you're going love?" Fang asked groggily. I was shocked when he said love and he noticed. "Get used to it," he said. I laughed. "I'm going into the shower…"I began when I heard a shriek. I jumped out of bed with Fang at my heels and ran out to the hall. What I saw was Angel screaming with glee and Nudge joining her when Fang and I entered the room.

"O my God! You guys are together!!!"Angel screamed!

"Ange, honey what did I tell you about one reading my mind and two screaming like that?" I asked her with a stern glare.

"Sorry Max," she said glumly. I gave her a grin and nodded. With that she started screaming again. Nudge posted Iggy on what was going on and yelled "FINALLY!"

"Shut up!" I said and he laughed.

I went down to the kitchen and looked for a granola bar when guess what? I got a freakin' brain attack.

FANG POV

I watched Max walk to the kitchen and heard screaming. I ran to the kitchen and saw Max clutching her head in pain. Right when I reached her screaming stopped and she looked at me. "It's Omega, he has Ella."

MAX POV

"Everyone Pack their bags we are leaving I screamed. I ran to my room and grabbed my backpack. I stuffed clothes in the bag, tears blinding my vision when someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Shhhh, Max calm down," Fang said, running his hand through my hair. I turned around and cried into his shoulder. He continued to soothe me until I gained control on my breathing.

"Now tell me what happened?"Fang said

So I told him about the brain attack previous and how Omega was taunting me, abusing me, trying to kill me, but keeping me alive with very little strength and starting all over again. After that torturing experience of telling him he had a defiant look in his eyes that told me that the next time I would see Omega would me the last. So then I started with the recent brain attack when I saw him torturing Ella and making my Mom watch it and I started to cry again. I kept explaining though, and told him how my Mom was screaming at them to stop and how they continued to torture Ella and all the freakin whitecoats were just writing in their stupid little clip boards and were thinking of changing my sister into one of us.

"We have to rescue you them Fang. They are my family. I won't let them put Ella what we were put through." I told him.

"Ok. Everyone let's go." Fang said.

We were out the door in a matter of minutes. Before we took off I whispered in Fang's ear, "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max POV

We've been in the air for a couple days ow. We'll probably reach California tomorrow night. I was contemplating on how I would get into the School when the Voice jumped in.

_Hey Max _(Voice is Italicized)

**What do you want Jeb? **(Max in bold)

_They are planning on turning Ella in three days time_

**Ok. Thanks. We'll be reaching California by tomorrow night and then I'll let the kids rest and plan with Fang. After that we'll probably do a little training.**

_Good luck Max_

**Thanks…Dad.**

But of course the Voice didn't answer.

"Everyone land!" I screamed and flew downward.

When everyone landed I passed on the information about Ella and how we were going to fly again until we reacheds the area by the School and then rest their.

"Everyone good with that plan?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

So now we're all in the air again.

THE NEXT NIGHT

We've reached California and have landed. Fang and I had watch all night and discussed what we were going to do.

"We have to ask Angel to find out where Ella is and probably go through a side entrance and pretend to be whitecoats?" I talked to Fang, throwing out ideas.

"Pretend to be a whitecoat sounds good but I won't like it. But that's the only way we actually have a god chance on saving her." Fang said.

"Ok then that's settled. We'll head out tomorrow night." I said and Fang just nodded.

We stared at the fire for a while when I heard a rustling in the trees. Suddenly I saw Omega, with a gun to my sister's head, and about 30 Fly Boys! "Everyone UP!" I screamed and looked at Omega with a vengeance.

"Are you ready to watch your sister die Max?" Omega asked sweetly.

"I highly doubt that's going to happen," I curtly replied.

The Flock began fighting the Fly Boys. All of the Fly Boys were down in pretty much 10 minutes. In those 10 minutes Omega and I hadn't moved a muscle and my sister was hiding her fear, but not well.

When the Fly Boys were down I looked up at Omega and asked, "So do you think my sister's going to die tonight Omega?"

With that statement Angel did her mind-controlling thing and made Omega give me the gun, and bend down at my knees. "Thank you," I whispered sweetly and kicked him in the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ella knocked out while we flew to a safer area. I was so tired that I could barely fly, so against my will Fang carried me bridal style to a clearing. There we fell asleep for the night.

Morning came and Ella still hadn't woken up. Iggy was holding Nudge gently as she ate her breakfast. They were cute, but I knew that Iggy was freaked out and that he didn't want Nudge to go back to the school. I was sharing the same idea except it wasn't just for Nudge.

Finally, Ella woke up at around 10 am. When she saw me she jumped into my arms and thanked me over and over. "My God Max thank you so…" and then she stopped and screamed. I looked at her with a confused expression when she yelled at me, "Mom is still in the School! We have to get her out of there!" Fang tried to calm her down and finally she just whimpered in a corner. I walked up to her and said,

"Ella? I know Mom is in the School. Fang and I have a plan to save her, but I need your help and cooperation, ok?" I asked her. She merely nodded and walked with me to the Flock where Fang and I were going to break the news.

Fang POV

When Ella had sat down everyone looked at Max and I and I noticed Iggy looking at me with apprehension and fear for Nudge. Max spoke first.

"Ok um… guys you are not going to like this plan but its final. Iggy, Fang, and I are going to the School alone. Nudge, you will be in charge while we're gone and I need you to take care of Ella."

Well that went over like a ton of bricks. Everyone started arguing about the plan, but Max didn't say anything. I looked over at Iggy and I saw that he was kinda of relieved. "Fangggg…" Nudge whined, "convince Max that we can go!"

I looked at my and Max's Flock and told them what Max told me, "I'm sorry guys but Max is right. We have been through so muc pain at that place that Max and I don't want to see any of you hurt. We're not saying that you can't handle it. What we're trying to do is protect you. I know you hate the idea but what can I say, its what Max says and I agree."

Everyone, except Max, was shocked at my heartfelt speech. After a few minutes, Nudge nodded **(A/N I think that line is funny, nudge nodded, idk but its kool!)** and the rest of the Flock nodded with her.

Max POV

When I saw everyone nod I breathed out a sigh of relief. I then got to business. "Ella? Where is Mom in the School do you know?" I asked her. She looked at me with watery eyes.

"She's in the cages."

WHATTT!?!?!? Fang saw the expression on my face and etched near me but I put up one hand. _Breathe Maximum. Your mother is in the cage you used to be in._

Great that is just great.

"Fang, Iggy let me talk to you for a second. Nudge you're in charge."

I made the boys walk like half a mile away from them and then told them what the stupid Voice said. "Jeb says that Mom is in my old cage. We all know where that is. My idea is dress up as whitecoats and go in. say we need to talk to my mother. We free her and run her out. Agree?" I asked and explained.

Fang and Iggy nodded. "Ok at dusk we fly," I told them.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Fang POV

So now here we are at the School waiting for three whitecoats to come out. I looked at Max and saw she had a defiant look in her eyes. She was ready for this. I glanced at Iggy and saw him checking if everything was ready. Max wanted him to make a bomb just in case throwing it at the wall was a faster way to escape.

Finally three whitecoats came out and we got their coats. Yea so we walk in and some random whitecoat that was walking out held the door open for Max while she walked in.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

Now let the good times roll.

**A/N: well??? How was it?? I know that some of you guys like the thank you at the end and I like it too so its going to be at the end of every chapter probably. Well tell me review PLEASE!! Thanks to all those that have and will review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry! Please Please forgive me! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had to deal with all these holidays stuff and then school is being a pain because I graduate soon and it just sucks! So I'm really sorry and I will promise that the next chapter will be posted this weekend. If I don't (which I highly doubt) I want any reviewer to automatically send me a message yelling at me ok? Thank you! Now please review!**

Chapter 5

Max POV

We're in the School. I feel really anxious because I hate this place and I know that Fang can feel it too. I swear we've walked past like 50 whitecoats and not one has noticed that we aren't supposed to be here. I don't know how, but I knew my way around the place and had a funny feeling that Jeb was doing something with my mind again.

We came up to this huge white door that had two Erasers guarding it. Just by looking at us they let us in. No security nothing.

"I have a funny feeling about this," Iggy said as we walked down the stone aisles leading to my cage. When I saw my cage and my mother in there I was so happy that I could come and rescue her.

"Nick, James, open the cage now!" I said in a weird voice to make the others think that I was an actual non-caring whitecoat.

Fang and Iggy opened the cage and pulled my mom out. "Max… Max watch out!" she screamed and I turned around just in time to smack an Eraser in the face.

Fang POV

When we pulled Mrs. Martinez out we saw all the Erasers flying at us. Max started to fight and I was about to when I heard Max scream to Iggy, "Iggy bomb now! Get Mom and Fang out of here!" Did she seriously think that I was going to leave her alone here? I guess she did because I got dragged out by Iggy and had to carry Mrs. Martinez. "No!!!" I screamed as I saw through the blast in the wall that Max was down and that they were taking her away.

I was about to fly back when Iggy said, "Fang, we need to bring her back and get her to the Flock. Then we can rescue Max," referring to the fact that we were carrying Mrs. Martinez. I kept flying reluctantly away from my one and only love, leaving her in hell.

Max POV

I woke up in this all white room. I was lying on the floor, nothing to tie me up, absolutely nothing. Suddenly a door opened and in walked the Director and the stupid German scientist.

"Hello Maximum."

"Well if it isn't the Delusional Psychopath and her awesome buddy who 'vill destroy the snichkur bahrs!'"I said cracking up. The german guy looked pissed and of course the stupid Director just stood there like nothing happened.

"Maximum now is not the time to play rude for if you do, your family will die. Yes Max we have them here all tied up," she said uncaringly, showing no emotion what so ever.

_Psh yea right like that psycho could ever get a hold of my Flock!_

_Max… she doesn't have the Flock, but Iggy made an extra bomb and put it in the coat pocket. The walls are made of plaster. Kick the wall down and fly… the bomb can finish the school off._

I put my hand in the coat pocket and felt the small but deadly bomb that Iggy so gracefully put there.

"Well I think you're lying, and that it's time for you to die." As I said that I stood up and got into a fighting stance.

Fang POV

We reached the Flock with Mrs. Martinez in 15 minutes. Ella was so happy to see that her mother was fine, but was defiant enough to go back and rescue Max. That's when Iggy spoke, "Umm… you don't have to because … you see only Fang and I have to go because… umm… I kind of left a bomb in her coat pocket and I have a feeling she knows about it… and it can blow the whole School up… so I have a feeling that only Fang and I have to go. But I think we should camp somewhere else before we head over back to the School."

I looked at Iggy with an amazed expression. This guy's a genious!

When we camped somewhere else, Iggy and I headed back to the School, where we saw some cool stuff.

Max POV

The look on the Director's face was priceless. I turned around and punched a hole through the wall and saw open sky.

"That was kind of stupid you know? Plaster walls? Come on!" I taunted them. I could hear the second ticking on the bomb with my supersonic hearing and knew that the bomb had about maybe 10 seconds.

"How do they say bye in German? Auf Wiedersehen?" I said and threw the bomb on the floor and used super speed out of there.

I saw Fang and Iggy flying ahead and raced towards them as I heard a BOMB! When I turned around I saw the School in flames and felt a tang of guilt for all of the innocent people I had just killed, all of the experiments. I suddenly felt really tired and tucked my wings in, not realizing that I was still flying.

I felt a set of strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Fang's smiling face.

"Thank you," I said sleepily and fell asleep in his arms as we made our way back to camp.

**A/N: WELL?? How is it??? Please review and I'm sorry again. I promise this weekend new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is going to be a real short chapter I mean like really short, but of course the next chapter is ready as well so have fun reading!**

Chapter 6

Max POV

I can't believe it. The School is done, no more running, just me, Fang, and the Flock forever more.

"What you thinking about?" Fang asked as he walked up to me and pulled me to him.

"No more Itex, no more School. We don't have to run anymore. We can have lives, Fang… we're free." I said and realized that we weren't in danger anymore.

Fang and I looked into each other's eyes and did something so not us. We screamed, "THANK YOU!"

**A/N: Well?? LoL! I guess you guys liked that last line? LoL! I know real short and the characters were kind of OOC but hey… it's just a filler. Last chapter is next!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this is the last chapter!!! I can't believe it! I'm sad to see this story end, but now I have more time to continue writing my other story… Beautiful! Please review!!**

Chapter 7

Epilogue

It's been three years since Itex went down. Now here I am, waiting in a room, in this huge white dress, about to get married.

"Max, it's time," Nudge said.

"Ok," I said and breathed out. We all walked out together, Ella, Nudge, Angel, and I.

Fang and I are now 17. I am walking down the aisle with Jeb, surprisingly. Though I still have some doubts on him, he helped me through my times, and he's my dad.

I heard my cue and the doors opened in front of me and made me see this huge church. I looked up at the altar and saw my right hand man, my best friend, the love of my life, and my husband-to-be.

Jeb and I reached the altar. Jeb went to sit down and I started to walk up the aisle, when I stepped on my dress. I was about to fall when strong arms I have grown to love wrapped around my waist. I looked up into his eyes and said, "Thank you."

The End!

**A/N: please review!!! Thanks for everything everyone!!!**

**Bells ******


	8. Chapter 8

hey readers im sorry but i cant write the sequel. i'm to caught up with my story beautiful. i hoping to keep writing after beautiful but right now i cant. im really sorry!

Bells :)


End file.
